1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to various compounds, methods of producing the compounds, compositions containing the compounds, and methods of using the compounds and the compositions containing the compounds. Some examples are to use the compounds as pharmaceuticals, aversive agents and/or as antifoulants. One of the compounds is lidocaine nonivamide. This compound, as well as many of the other compounds, are utilized as antifouling agents either alone or in a composition, especially a composition comprising 10,10′-oxybisphenoxarsine (OBPA) or other organo-arsenicals or biocidal antifoulants and molluscicides.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,290 to Blum et al. discloses antifoulant compositions including 10,10′-oxybisphenoxarsine and/or phenarsazine oxide with a quaternary ammonium salt. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,290 discloses denatonium capsaicinate as one of the quaternary ammonium compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,577 to Hollander et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,504 to Hollander et al. disclose denatonium saccharide to protect an article against gnawing, biting, licking, and feeding by various animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,919 to Blum et al. discloses denatonium capsaicinate and its use as an aversive agent, biocide, antifoulant, and flavorant. Denatonium capsaicinate is formed by reaction of a denatonium compound with capsaicin. Although the patent discloses that the combination of lidocaine or a lidocaine derivative in an aqueous, glycol, polyol, dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), alcohol solution or combination thereof with capsaicin or any of its derivatives will form some denatonium capsaicinate, this is incorrect. In order to form a denatonium compound from lidocaine, a benzyl group, such as benzyl chloride, must first be reacted with the lidocaine. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,919 fails to distinguish between synthetic capsaicin and nonivamide. Although nonivamide is sometimes referred to as a synthetic capsaicin or a homologue of capsaicin, it is not capsaicin since its molecular structure and chemical and physical properties are quite different. U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,919 refers to nonivamide as synthetic capsaicin even though this is not correct since nonivamide is a capsaicinoid. There are many different capsaicinoids and capsaicinates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,022 to Torres discloses a method for providing an extract of capsicum, which contains a capsaicinoid and terpene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,010 to Etscorn et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,496 to Etscorn et al. disclose extraction of natural capsaicinoids from chile peppers. Both patents also disclose using the extract to minimize damage to objects caused by animals, especially by gnawing and chewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,191 to Wiersma et al. discloses a bio-repellent amount of capsicum oleoresin and an amount of a saponin sufficient to enhance the effectiveness of the capsicum oleoresin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,045 to Veech discloses antifoulant coatings that include capsaicin and nonivamide. Veech states that capsaicin can be extracted from cayenne pepper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,385 to Watts discloses an anti-fouling coating that uses capsaicin as an antifouling agent. The patent also discloses utilizing synthetic capsainoid compounds such as synthetic capsaicin (C) and synthetic dihydrocapsaicin (DHC).